


Frozen

by ladydragon76



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [16]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: optimus prime, character: starscream, genre: fluff, verse: g1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Cold sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Optimus Prime/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Written for Day 16 of the [PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014](http://primescream.livejournal.com/54440.html). Prompt is ‘Frozen/Let it Go’.

Narrow crimson optics stared balefully at Optimus through the darkness of the old warehouse.

“I’m sorry,” Optimus said again, though really, this wasn’t his fault. The weather couldn’t be controlled and there was always a risk to travelling in winter.

Starscream’s optics were barely more than slits of malevolent light, but then he blinked and turned away. “I hate ice storms.”

“I know,” Optimus replied, voice soft and only just audible over the howling winds. He _did_ know, and he understood completely. “The worst of it should clear up by morning, and then we’ll walk out of here if the roads aren’t clear enough.”

“You don’t like the humans seeing us just walking around.”

Optimus nodded despite the fact that Starscream wasn’t looking at him. “Yes, but the weather reports are calling for only a small break from these storms. I want to get west before we’re stuck here for a whole week. We need to be home for Christmas after all.” As he spoke, Optimus scooted closer to the Seeker, and -thankfully- was allowed to cuddle up close. It was rather cold after all. After a few minutes, Starscream even relaxed a bit.

~ | ~

Morning came bright and achingly cold. Optimus blinked into the glare of never-ending white, then glanced back at Starscream. “Guess I’m walking.”

Starscream snorted. “If I was going to leave you to travel alone, I’d have done it days ago.”

Optimus grinned under his mask, crushing the urge to take Starscream’s hand. The world might be frozen, but they still could be seen by someone. Humans hadn’t quite grasped that Cybertronians loved just like them yet, and he’d rather get through this without making any more headlines than just walking would earn them. “At least it’s sunny?”

“If you like being blinded,” Starscream grumbled.

Optimus chuckled and dared to reach out to nudge Starscream’s wing. “Walking in a winter wonderland~” He laughed harder as the Seeker shoved him.

“No singing!”

**Author's Note:**

> **([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
